


Dragon Age Origins The Melancholy of a Millennial God. Book 1 [English Ver]

by Orybos



Category: Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternative Perspective, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, Modern Character in Thedas, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV First Person, Psychological Drama, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orybos/pseuds/Orybos
Summary: A self-insert fanfic of a modern character trapped in Thedas, (because I love those stories, and I really want to see some more of them), where a Mexican computer student in his last year of school, ends up transported to the world of Thedas during the Fifth Blight and ends up being part of the group of 6 Gray Wardens who will decide the destiny of the world.Yes, you read well, 6 Gray Wardens, not just 1.What if all those involved in the origins come together to save the world?, How can a good-for-nothing Millennial boy, save Thedas of the nightmare that is the Fifth Blight?, Can the Wardens even work together for 5 minutes?And of course, there's the brown guy...Why is he here? Why are there 5 extra Wardens? How will he change everything? What happens when he dies? How will he tell everyone about what they are about to lose? Can they save him? Can he save them? Can they save the world despite its differences? And can he overcome his Melancholy despite knowing how everything ends in the bitter end?





	1. Intro

********** I do not own Dragon Age or none of the characters created by BioWare *******

***The reason for this writing is only for the entertainment of fans. Made by and for fans. ***

/ ++++++++++ DESCRIPTION ++++++++++++++++/

 

A self-insert fanfic of a modern character trapped in Thedas, (because I love those stories, and I really want to see some more of them), where a Mexican computer student in his last year of school, ends up transported to the world of Thedas during the Fifth Blight and ends up being part of the group of 6 Gray Wardens who will decide the destiny of the world.

 

Yes, you read well, 6 Gray Wardens, not just 1.

 

What if all those involved in the origins come together to save the world?, How can a good-for-nothing Millennial boy, save Thedas of the nightmare that is the Fifth Blight?, Can the Wardens even work together for 5 minutes?

 

And of course, there's the brown guy...

 

Why is he here? Why are there 5 extra Wardens? How will he change everything? What happens when he dies? How will he tell everyone about what they are about to lose? Can they save him? Can he save them? Can they save the world despite its differences? And can he overcome his Melancholy despite knowing how everything ends in the bitter end?


	2. PROLOG

// Sometime in the 2010-2019 decade //

 

The sun was setting over the skyline of Mexico City, while driving my 2004 Chevy through the central axis Lázaro Cárdenas, I could see a smile on my face for almost finishing another semester in College.

Currently, I am studying my last year of the career of Computer Engineering at the National Polytechnic Institute*, if I’m able to maintain my good average, I could really get a nice job in any company in the Mexican capital.

I can finally start saving some money and maybe even start my dream of being a video game developer for a big company.

I know, I know it’s a life dream nonsense but hey, you only live once, right?

Crazy dreams aside, I soon saw my apartment complex on the street and prepared to park my car in the basement. I climbed the stairs and arrived at the small apartment of 27 square meters where I lived with my family. Just me, papa, and mum.

Mum greeted me just entering by the door and began to prepare a plate of mole poblano with rice *, (my favorite). Dad was in his room changing clothes, surely his boss had called him in an emergency from the car agency and would have to rush out of the house to meet a customer.

Leaving my backpack on the floor of my room, my mother called the 2 of us and my dad rushed to the door a moment later, planting a kiss for my mum and apologizing for another afternoon away for lunch.

God, if you really exist, please never let me get a job like that, that bloody work had brought only problems to the intra-familiar dynamics in the last 10 years ...

So, family dramas aside, Oaxacan food ** was delicious as ever and after cleaning the dishes my mother started to prepare her merchandise to go to sell in the weekend market, (a job where I had to work without knowing the enjoyment of a payment, but at least I could ask for some money whenever I needed something or wanted to buy something new.)

Despite this I was in a very good mood, I had no homework this weekend, so I could spend all afternoon doing what I liked the most; Play my new favorite franchise: Dragon Age.

With the sun already set and the moon smiling to the valley of Mexico behind big grey clouds, I enter my room full of books and clothes of mine lying on the floor. (Hey, I'll clean it tomorrow, ok?, promise)

Putting on a grey woolen shirt somewhat used and my favorite pajamas of the best superhero of Marvel: The amazing Spiderman, (He has defeated Galactus solo, ok ?!), I decided to choose a game from my collection.

Meanwhile, the weather seemed to get worse with every minute and even at night I could hear the sound of the rain hitting the pavement in the street, poor papa would come home dripping water ...

A year ago I started my obsession with Dragon Age, and I had already finished playing all the trilogy games several times, (not counting the DLC, I did not have that much money with my student salary without a scholarship) but I was fine, I could read the wikis if I wanted to. And some books if I could.

The question of the night was: Which game to choose?

Dragon Age 2 was very inferior to his other opponents, and I preferred to play it when I just wanted to be a cool guy (or cool girl if I played with fem-Hawke), who had the best magic and the best fighter sections of the saga.

Dragon Age Inquisition, was my favourite of all. for its plot and unique quest of the saga; But if I was going to play it again after only 2 months of passing it completely, I would have to get into "The Keep" and change all my timeline to be able to play with a state of the world different from the previous one ... so ... no mi amigo, otra ocasión, quiza..

And finally Dragon Age Origins, was the second of the saga that I played, and the truth is the best in terms of stories and plots. Each game can be different and whenever something minimal changes you can find something new, never seen before.

I think I already made my decision. And just to make the moment more glorious, lightning fell just as I raised my arm with the game in my hand.

Without giving more importance to the outside climate, I take the disk out and insert it into my video game console. Soon the Bioware screen flowed on my TV and the main menu appeared.

The sight of a sword stuck in the ground, with the huge brown clouds on an epic battlefield, gave me the sensation of looking at a moving painting, and the music makes everything cooler, one knows that it will be a great adventure

It's time to choose my avatar. This is where the moment of truth comes.

The storm rages outside and I begin to fear that the light will go out killing my game before it even starts.

Out of the 7 possible Origins I only had 6 selectable ones and only the origins of Magician, Dalishano and the common elf had been passed.

Should I choose the noble human? Or maybe the dwarf without a caste? How about reviewing the common Elf Origin but as a man this time? I do not know, decisions, decisions.

The storm becomes more and more violent and suddenly it takes out a great lightning that blinds me for a second, after a quick fright, everything seems normal. I want to call mum and ask her if everything is okay, but she does not answer me. I think he went to sleep early, better like that, she's scared of noisy storms, poor little thing.

To my surprise, the light has not yet left, so I may be lucky and can play a little more.

How about seeing the Dwarves' betrayal? I know that happens in the noble Dwarf Origin but I have never played it. What if my human wizard is such a good story, how would an elf change it? What about seeing a magician story but as a man ?, I do not know ...

Another lightning strike the valley and this has been deafening, instinctively I close my eyes and scream a little, I know nothing will happen to me ... right?

Ok, last chance, do I play a bit like an elf magician or do I get to see the life of the dwarves without caste, however I love the voice of Duncan when he tells the story of your Origin, but if the light goes out, it may be that have problems if I do not keep ...

And speaking of, I think that lightning finally made it, after another horrible ray of light, my world becomes completely dark, all the lights are off and I can not see anything.

But then I turn to see the game.

The screen is still on and the menu of choice is still active.

How? But if the light went away, right? What's happening? What the fuck?

And without realizing it, a light begins to flow from behind the screen, the forms of the game begin to distort and get bigger and bigger, I soon feel that game tries to trap and absorb me, so I try desperately to escape.

I move my arms and legs trying to get away from the game, but it is useless, nothing works, and soon after, I start to feel how my body begins to fall.

The lights on the screen start to shoot in all directions and form a big tunnel towards nothing, this is terrifying and I think I'm screaming but I can not hear anything coming out of my mouth.

Then from the emptiness I am falling into, a great white light comes out that blinds me easily and deafening sounds fill my ears, for a moment, I truly believe that I am about to die in a kind of cosmic explosion caused by playing Dragon Age.

Mum was right ...

When the light blinds me completely and my senses are completely stunned by everything that is happening to me, I lose consciousness and my world fills with shadows in what I believe is my call at the great gates of death.

And for a long time everything is silence ... Until the sound of some birds wakes me up.

I do not know where it is up or down, or where my legs start and my butt ends, but after a lot of fighting with the earth I have on top of it, I manage to lift my face from the undergrowth and see where I am.

I think my eyes deceive me (and it is possible that they do it after everything I've been through), but I think I've fallen into a thick and beautiful forest worthy of a fairy tale ...

It hurts me ... everything ... the truth, as if the circulation of my blood had stopped for a while and they were hitting me as it passed. I could not move without it hurting ...

After many attempts and no less than 3 falls on my butt, I manage to stand up and try to take off the broken leaves that stick to my clothes ... I do not know how I get here, or where I am, but I know that I'm not supposed to be here ...

\- "Fuck... I'm not going to get to wash my clothes tomorrow, right?" - I say knowing the answer already.

/// END OF PROLOGUE ///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter notes:
> 
> * - Mole with rice: a typical dish from Mexico, it is white rice with a special enzyme sauce, with spices, chocolate, and butter flavor. A kind of curry sauce, with a slight hint of chocolate.
> 
> **-Oaxaca region/state - State of southern Mexico, with huge traditions and culture, its food is internationally famous for how delicious and original it turns out.


	3. Chapter 1: Melancholy in a strange land.

**///                    Chapter 1: Melancholy in a strange land.                   ///**

After managing to get up for more than 2 seconds and recover my ability to walk, I try to decipher where I am and how the fuck I get here.

The last thing I remember is that a light that blinded me, a video game tried to kill me and spend some agonizing moments, where I thought I had ended up in limbo, All thanks to the universe seemed to explode by the damn Dragon Age. ( Mum forgive me, you were absolutely right ... I'm sorry, I promise I will be good )

So ... After I discovered that I wasn't dead and that I had no idea where I was, I tried to find something or someone to help me.

I started screaming for help in the forest, but after almost an hour of useless search and completely desperate for some indication of civilization, I only really archive to get tired and be even more lost somehow.

I wanted to stop a little and rest, but the sound of animals running from one place to another and breaking branches terrifies me. I couldn't even see them, I just heard something strange in the forest, and I inmediatly turned around and to see a big shadow running away from me.

After another half hour of running from the shadows and seeking any help, I understood that no one would come to help me and that I was, for the moment, completely alone.

I cursed the forest with every word I knew and struggled not to show the tears that formed in my eyes from despair and fear, damn it¡, this was not the time!, and I couldn't break down just when I needed to be in control the most.

After a few minutes trying to control myself while walking, the sun fell more and more into the forest, so I decided I had to find a place to spend the night, or rather a way to make it to a village where I could ask for help.

If I was lucky, I would end up on a highway and I could ask a Federal policeman to take me somewhere nearby.

Without much knowledge of survival and much less camping, (thanks Dad for not getting into the Boy Scouts, you were right, what can I say? That definitely couldn't have helped me in this situation), I decided to go in the direction of the sun and see where it lead.

This forest is very thick and I didn't recognize it from any of my trips to the state of Jalisco* or Morelos* , to make everything worse, I just had my Spiderman pajamas on, I did not have my phone, my wallet, water or food ... I was stranded and without memes to have fun and not fall into despair ... Yes, that's the way I am, my first thought when I get stuck in a potentially lethal situation is that I do not have memes ... leave me alone ...

\- "... A chile estoy bien asustado compa ..." -I thought for myself. (I´m really fuckin scare, mate)

If I manage to get out alive, the first thing I will do is to watch on channel 11 the crazy British guy who eats insects and his pee to survive and get out alive of situations just like this ... I swear ... I swear it by my pee.

I tried to see if any animal was following me, but I could only see insects and very occasionally parts of deer with strange antlers.

I was beginning to believe that I would die alone in this forest, but then a clearing came with a huge lake; I had seen a huge lake in the town of Tequesquitengo*, but never one so beautiful like it.

I had sand and rocks everywhere, perfect for catching fish and staking prey, the surrounding forests were virgin, I could not see a single house or a dock anywhere, and what surprised me most of all was how clear and transparent it was was, I could see meters deep in the water, was it not a mirror right? Is this water really so clean that it had no pollution or waste? Wow, just wow, the only lakes I had seen that were so pristine, where small lakes in Cancun*, and those tiny lakes were worth millions ... this was a huge lake ... all for myself ...

I went down and drink desperately some water to quench the thirst that I had in my throat, (I did not think about the possible bacteria I could have, if the water was that clear, it would be healthier than anything in kilometers), but I could not get into it a sip to the mouth before a sound of animals distracted me, on the other side of the lake a group of shadows devoured a prey ...

When I moved my face, I could distinguish some shapes moving on a body on the ground and I could deduce that they were eating it to pieces, but what really made me feel afraid, was to see that it was human forms that were eating the raw meat to snacks.

A little scared, I moved behind a large rock that was next to me and I peeked over the rock to get a better view of what was happening.

Shadows on the other side were in no hurry to devour whatever they were eating, and I swear I saw one fight with the smallest one for a piece of meat. What kind of people do that without using tools or fire? ...Aside from the cannibals in the movies? ... Ho dear…* Gulp * ...

The most terrifying thing happened shortly after, a scream sounded somewhere in the forest, and the locos of the lake rushed to collect what I thought was their hunting equipment and they went at full speed into the forest.

I kept hidden behind the rock for a few minutes before hurrying to the other side of the lake to see what the hell they had hunted, maybe I finally got something to eat ... seriously I was starving ... some Chicken Quesadillas or some Tortas de Milanesa * sounded like glory at this time.

But what I saw when I got to the other side made me lose my dinner from last night.

The body of a man disfigured and open from the stomach was in front of me; Part of his guts still hung on the outside and dried blood came out of them, his entire right arm had disappeared and was half-devoured a few meters to the left, worst of all was his head, he was missing part of the face and one could see his brain without problem.

Holy…Fucking…shit

God, what kind of monsters would do this!?

I can not see it more than one minute without gagging ... but I could see something extremely rare in him ... A medieval knight's armor.

\- "What the hell?, Why the hell has an armor on?" - I said

It looked like it was taken from a Renaissance fair, it was covered with large pieces of leather and steel scratches on all sides, the green fabrics that adorned the armor did not offer much protection, but they distinguished it as someone from an army. The hands and legs also had matching protections, with the exception of the severed arm.

From his stomach came a large, sharp, sharp sword, like one form a movie, and it had a very strange handle for whatever reason.

After managing to control myself and losing more bile to the ground below, I listened to the silence of the forest and my instinct shouted that I should take it out and take it with me; In the best case scenario, if I had to fight with those crazy bastards form before, I could scare them with my big size and the huge monstrous sword next to me.

I had to grab it with one hand, but it was so heavy that I had to place my 2 feet next to the corpse and pull with all my strength to get it out of the poor unfortunate's chest.

After the sword came out with a bath of visors and blood (and a new punch to my gut), I was the proud owner of a very heavy and sharp long sword.

I tried to move it to attack, but I had a hard time wielding it and not throwing it to the ground every time I launched an attack. How am I going to defend myself with this thing?

Look more if the guy had something else I could use, I notice a small trace of blood on the sand and grass that came from a little deeper in the thick forest.

I decided to follow it (because I was not crazy enough to wait in the lake, for the crazy one folks to return and make a sandwich of me) and some meters later I found a camp halfway through the forest, It was a complete disaster and more corpses where lying everywhere in the camp´s groud.

What the fuck? What on earth had happened to this place? How did all this happen? Damn it ... Should I even enter a place with rotting bodies while I'm surrounded by Cannibals? ... shit ... Why does my life only give me bad crazy options?

... Damn it, I was surrounded by cannibals ... and I only had pajamas from a 90's caricature as protection ... Carajo… (Fuck).

I needed everything that could help me if I wanted to survive in this damaged forest… so yes, I had to enter a camp full of bloodied corpses to find more supplies and protective equipment...

While I was moving through the camp looking for some of those supplies, I tried to look at the corpses, but either they were in very bad condition or I had to touch them and move them to see what they were ... shit that was really disgusting, so better not ... quiza la otra jefe… (maybe the next one boss).

In the main tent of the camp, I find a trunk sealed with an old iron padlock. Luckily on the internet, I had found some time ago, a video of how to open these locks with some force.

Place the heavy sword that had loading between the opening of the padlock and making a lot of force, (as if it were a lever), I managed to make it so that the imperfections in the steel ring yielded and broke the padlock, which fell to the ground without making much noise.

Inside I could find a set of leather armor and steel studs very similar to the armor of the other guy in the lake, there were boots and everything inside the trunk, the armor seemed fresh and without imperfections.

So this was his camp...

I left the armor for a second and I started looking for more supplies, there had to be something more advanced with which could defend myself that a medieval fantasy sword, a gun or a shotgun would not be bad truth be told.

Continuing my way in the camp, I found a small dagger hidden under the pillow (very Hollywood style) and a box full of bottles of wine and dull cheeses.

What I would give for a bit of beef or tacos al pastor* ... but I would have to settle for eating later these stinky cheeses and hard stale pieces of bread.

I was very hungry, but if I had to move corpses to look for clues or provisions, it would better to do it with an empty stomach, or risk losing even more liquids from my mouth.

Near campfire, there was a body stretched with an arrow in the shoulder and a broken bow in his hands, if you looked further down, you could see that a row of bodies that also had arrows stuck, the shooter must have fought with these guys in brass and wrought iron armor... until they caught him on reaching the lake ... poor bastard...

Approaching the corpse, I place the broadsword in the torso of the unfortunate body and lift it with all my strength to see the body from a better angle.

I died seeing it.

He was a humanoid monster with sharp teeth and dead eyes with blood everywhere, his skin was something grey like a corpse or a sick person, but his wounds and his muscles told me that it was healthy, the bruises on his body…god…It was black and some had still black-like blood coming out of them, He wore a very badly formed armor with unchanged metal parts and all of it was joined by just a few light leather strips.

If it was Halloween it would win the costume contest without a problem, but the hole in his mouth and the blood that had come out of his stomach told me that It had been alive not long ago ...

\- "Madres... Que verga es eso?" - I said to myself softly. ("Holy shit…What the actual fuck is that?").

Then he moved; His dead eyes stared at me and his mouth moved very fast trying to scream, but his throat was pierced and only suffocated air came out of his mouth.

Despite his deadly wound, the cursed body approached slowly to me and tried to hold me by the leg. I pulled back towards the ground trying to dodge it and cursing every second I had to see it.

\- "!No mames, no mames, no mames, que pichnes vergas eres? Que pinches madres eres¡? - I cry, scared. (" !Don't suck it, Don't suck it, what the royal fuck are you?, What the actual royal fuck are you ?!")

The monster did not answer me and only took another choking cry from his putrefied mouth, it did not seem to hurt his wounds at all, he just kept crawling towards me and I could see that he had a great hatred towards me for some reason.

Notice that he was crawling towards me using only his left arm, part of his right leg had been trapped in the bonfire after being partially burned.

\- "! No mames, No mames, No mames, esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando puta madre"-I Shouted running to take the dagger hidden under the pillow of the tent since I had brilliantly thrown the sword at the moment the dead man attacked me.

("Don't suck, Don´t suck, Don't suck, this isn't happening, this isn't happening holy shit, holy shit! ").

With my trembling fingers, I looked for the sharp instrument when I found it it had not been 2 seconds since I had stopped seeing the monster, but I was afraid that it had somehow disappeared.

When I got to where he had left the creature, I found it still near the fire, and still slowly crawling to me, moving with his shoulder, had not advanced more than 20 centimeters but I was paralyzed at the moment for having to use my dagger to actually kill him.

Simply put it, the fear paralyzed me to the core, from the feet to the head and my fingers, I did not stop trembling as I saw him slowly approaching me, and taunting me.

A voice in my head told me that it was not time to shake, I had to act now dam it!, without thinking twice, waiting until he put his dark hand on the floor to catch momentum, I take the opportunity to step on his bloody hand with my old blue crocs , and I use my dagger next to the weight of my body to be able to penetrate its skull in one smooth movement.

It is so strange the feeling of something alive suddenly stoping under your hands after stabbing him with a dagger. It was a feeling I never wanted to feel, but I was grateful that it happened to the unhappy bastard below.

It had worked, the thing stopped moving and it was Tiesa-Tiesa (stiff-stiff) on the floor, and in the meantime, I was trying to catch my breath and not miss breakfast for the eighth time this day.

I took a breath and quickly went to the camp store as fast as I could and took a leather backpack that was lost on the floor, putting everything I could into it.

Bottles of wine, full canteen, ugly cheeses and anything that I thought would be of use to me, like black carbon crayons and wrapped papyri for notes I had to make, especially a map of the area that was drawn by hand.

With any luck, I could go out using that. But there was still something: the metal armor.

It was really stupid, but apparently, in these places, the monsters are real and can use swords and bows against me. If he wanted to survive he had to use everything I could to keep breathing, no matter how stupid it was.

It's not like the armor helped the other guy much in the lake unless he wanted to be devoured ... but in the end, it was more sensible than trying fighting the forces of evil using only the power of the Sunday mooring cartoons in my pants

To my cursed luck the armor was cast for someone smaller and thinner than me, if I wanted to use it I would have to improvise.

First, it was the helmet. It was tight, but it was better to let an arrow go through my brain without a problem; Then came the breastplates of leather and steel, although I could put it on, the belts did not have enough holes to ensure the damn thing to me ( slightly big ) abdomen.

And finally came the boots, being a tall and big guy, it was very difficult for me to find good shoes in stores and this time it would not be the exception. The boots would not even fit me. I would have to settle for steel knee pads on my worn-out blue croxes.

The shoulder pads and the protectors of forearms and hands were difficult, but I managed to put them on and the truth be told, I would have to use them if I did not want to lose any of my limbs during battle.

In less than half an hour, I had a full feudal gear on, and if it were not for my Spiderman pants and my discount Croxes , I would say I could get mixed up pretty well in a medieval fair.

Before leaving, I took a look at the map and learned two things: One, apparently the guy who did this was French, because everything was written down in that language without meaning to me, and number two, I did not have the slightest idea of what zone it represented, it was not some Jalisco forest or the Morelos reserve, so I still did not know exactly where it was.

I do not think it ended up in France in any way, either the guy was a tourist for the Hidalgo medieval contest, or just ... I just do not know. What kind of logical conclusion can I draw from all this? THERE ARE MONSTERS EATING PEOPLE HERE OUTSIDE DAMN IT! It is not time to criticize the universe for being as it is.

Take a breath man... Take a breath.

I was lost, but at least I had a general map of the area, and it told me that if I crossed the forest more from the left side of the lake, I would soon arrive at a kind of dirt road, where if I continued to the left, sooner or later I would arrive in a town.

That was a better plan than to hide in the forest full of monsters until nightfall ...

Assuming I did not end in a town full of zombies and have no chance to escape whatsoever, having to turn to a very strange merchant mercenary to escape and defeating monsters that haunt me at every step ... damn Resident Evil 4, I'm still traumatized ... please, God, do not let them have chainsaws, please do not let them have chainsaws…

Taking a last look at the tent, looking for anything that could be useful to me, I started to leave.

Before I left the camp, I could not resist looking back at the creature's body, my mind screamed that I had seen elsewhere but could not put it exactly where. I was still terrified by my encounter with the bastard, but I was comforted to know that he was dead and I was still alive.

With the afternoon over me, I set out to cross the leafy forest to freedom, the first minutes were normal, but after so much bustle my stomach came back to claim me for some food and drink.

I took out the canteen and a hard cheese from my backpack and dedicated myself to the sacred eating act, unflavored cheese while not rotten was still not something I was used to, so I passed some water from the canteen, it was not a 5-star meal but under the circumstances, I could not complain.

After a long time walking, my mind relaxed and I began to admire the beautiful landscape that surrounded me, the plants were green as I had never seen them and the sounds of the forest were full of life.

I was not a boy who left much of the city, but now that I was in that place, I wished I could do it more often. So hypnotized I was in the beauty of the place that it took me two moments notice a detail.

The forest became completely silent just a few seconds ago.

A feeling of terror invaded my back and I started to run. It was then that all hell broke loose.

An arrow flew past my face from the bushes on my left side and was soon followed by footsteps following me. As I ran for my life, I heard the roar of a beast behind me and heard several guys running from the bushes towards my direction.

\- " No mames, No mames , No mames, que pinches vergas pasa?! "- I screamed in my mind as I ran through my life. (You can translate it now, can't you?)

The sounds of screams and curses filled the forest as I ran to some point ahead. The arrows began to flash dangerously close to my legs and I knew they wanted to hurt my leg so they could kill me slowly later, without any problems and devour me while I was alive.

Scared and without thinking twice, jumping over some bushes and as I started to move erratically between the trees. All became so much confusion.

The monsters tried to hit me, but the branches of the trees diverted them arrows and so, it was not so easy to hit me. For a second I thought that I could get out of there alive while I had the protection of the trees over me.

Then a cry from the behind a tree greeted me with one of those creatures who raised his short dagger to kill me in a surprise attack.

I'm left with nothing more good options than to throw myself on the floor and kiss the mud to try to avoid the deadly attack. The blade of an ax flew past my hair and I could feel the power of the weapon on my forehead.

I got up without turning to see and followed my career towards the exit of the forest opposite.

My chest ached and my muscles were tired by fatigue, but fear kept me running despite the pain I felt and I take out the dagger that I had saved for this occasion.

The longsword simply would not help me in this case.

My plan right now was to keep moving between the trees and dodge the monsters while trying to get ahead. It was a good plan, but every once in a while an arrow would manage to take me in the back and cut me a bit, (thanks leather protection), and it also seemed that those things were endless because every certain meter a mini version of the creatures jumped from the trees to try to cut me off with their deadly daggers.

If I could, I would evade them, but if I did not, I have to block them with a personal internet defense move, and finish off with a non-fatal lunge from my dagger. I did not touch them, but I had time to maneuver away from them.

I do not know how much I had run, but my breathing was heavy and my muscles felt burning, my forehead was soaked by the sweat I had and my vision started to fail, but I managed to see a clearing in the distance where the forest ended and My mind told me that this place was my destiny.

Another arrow managed to cut me close to my right shoulder, but it was only the tip and I managed to throw the damn thing with only a few meters of running.

When I finally reached the opening, I could see that there were lights at a little more than 50 meters away, and there were shadows that moved from one side to the other and spoke and laughed, they were people !, people alive!

First I would have to jump to get to them, a slight slope of 2 floors divided the clearing forest, otherwise, I would have looked for a lower place, but I decided to take risks and throw myself downhill in order to escape those monsters.

My knees would hate me in the morning, (along with all my toes), but as soon as I touched the floor below, I started shouting at the camp people for help.

-"¡AUXILIO, NECESITO AYUDA, ME PERSIGUEN NO MAMEN AUXILIO!"- I cried so loudly at the (now distinctive) camp. ("HELP, I NEED HELP, HELP ME, HOLY FUCK,!")

I knew that I managed to capture the attention of the people in the camp, but they did not move at all. I shouted again and asked for help but then an arrow managed to pierce my shoulder and I could feel my blood spilling on the grass next to a horrible sensation in my body.

(Damn, I did not want to die like this, not now, why did I even bother to get up form bed today?)

Fortunately, I did not stop, but it cost me a lot because of the excruciating pain of my shoulder, and It was followed by a scream of pain that managed to escape from my mouth, I was very close, less than 30 meters, I was sure.

The arrows began to fly over me, and I begged God not to let me die here.

Luckily the people in the camp started screaming and I noticed that some arrows also started to come out from the camp towards the monsters.

I covered my wound in the arm that bleeds me a lot, trying not to bleed to death while my heart worked triple to compensate for my effort.

My legs were screaming at me in pure agony, and it was really hard not to stop, but somehow I managed to get to the camp and I collapsed on the floor near the biggest store where a strange girl and a giant man were standing.

The people around me shouted like crazy and I could hear a trumpet sounding an alarm.

About 15 people passed me by my back and I lost sight of them, but I noticed the sound of shields and swords crashing behind in a chaotic way and I was wondering if I would have more problems if I did not get up to help.

I answered my question a female voice took me by the arm and pulled me toward the big tent in the camp, soon joined by a male voice and a face approached me.

Even in my state of intense pain and physical trauma, my mind managed to make a connection and to my great surprise, I could actually distinguish who was in front of me. I knew him.

\- "Do not fear, you are safe for the moment, my men will take care of this" -responded the video game character.

Duncan? ... The Origins Gray Warden?

**/ END OF CHAPTER 1 /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter notes.  
> (And also funny stuff the author has put here because like an idiot, he likes to over explain everything in the most ridiculous ways, always):
> 
> *- Jalisco: A state in the north-centre region of México, famous around worldwide for being the most "Mexican" state in all of the world, it's where almost all of the international Mexican culture comes from like the Mariachi outfit, the Original Tequila, a lot of delicious traditional foods, the serenatas, banda and mariachi music, also the Cucaracha, and then of course the Sombrero and Sarape Tapatio... so like a Texas but with a sea, forest and a lot less guns...Ho and also, a place with the most beautiful women in all of the Americas live..(also the home-state of the author but I a sure you this a very impartial comment)).
> 
> *-Morelos: Also another of the 32 states of Mexico, in the central region, very rich in history, a lot of important personalities from the Mexican history books where born in this stare, it has the most monument-buildings in all of the country that still exist today, as museums and famous hotels, all of the beautiful sites and nature parks make it a hidden gem in the country. A lot of industry and colonial houses for tourism make this a very Mexican and rich place to see. And of course delicious food in every corner. Do yourself a favour and taste the Huauzontle one in your lifetime. 
> 
> *-Town of Tequesquitengo (Tequis-ki-Tengo)= One of the most important touristic places in all of the Morelos State, it´s home to one of the biggest sweet water-bodies of the central Mexican region, the town makes a lot of his money with the national and international tourism that comes to have a great time in the lake. It´s a magical place, in the middle of the country.
> 
> *-City of Cancun. (Can-cún)= Placed in the far south of Mexico, and right at the end of the Peninsula of Yucatan region, Cancun is one of the 3 most important sea-cities in México, and the best place to understand the Mayan civilization of old times, it´s a magical place with a strange mix of old traditions and modern commodities, there is always something for everybody in here, nice seafood, warm people, amazing places for the family, exotic locations for the adventure, and cheap places and dorms for a long-week adventure.
> 
> Cancun has the worldwide know Mayan Ruins, and in secret one big pagan-Chaman tradition heritage, directly from the original inhabitants of the regions, lots of the native people still live there making a living as salespeople, directly working with the big tourism companies, building houses and streets, and of course the mystic shamanism practices and rituals for the ones that look for a new start, all within a small linear coast, and a lot of modern commodities of a modern city. 
> 
> * -The Tortas de Milanesa is a dish typical of Mexico City and unlike Tortas in other Spanish-speaking countries, they are not sweet cakes, but rather special sandwiches, with a special bread, large and oval, which is filled up to the ridiculous, with meats, cheese, and vegetables. A ham Torta is then a large ham sandwich. A Milanesa is in turn breaded and golden beef, which highlights the flavour of the meat and adds a fried flavour to the sandwich. One Torta in México City costs around $ 35 Mexican pesos ( $1.70 Dollars), and it 's enough for a full meal.
> 
> *-Chicken Quesadillas= Strangely in Mexico City, (and to the eternal shame to the Capital habitats (chilangos), in Mexico City the quesadillas don´t have to have cheeze in them. Like any sane person will tell you, (proven he/she has a basic knowledge of the Spanish language), the name quesadillas imply the use of Queso, (literal cheese); So in a sence, a quesadilla could be translated as Cheesies, and as such they MUST have cheese in them… always.
> 
> As explained before, the chilangos are a strange breed of Mexicans that seem to operate under some other set of rules that the rest of the mortals in the country don't.   
> (Like logic and sanity for example)
> 
> And the Quesadillas in Mexico City can have or not, cheese in them. So a chicken quesadilla could be a long hand-made tortilla, with meat, sauce, and some other thing, have no cheese what so ever and still be named Quesadilla (Cheesies)...so yeah...
> 
> So, in their defence, (and also the in the author's as he has lived in the capital for more than 10 years, any cheeseless quesadilla in Mexico, is absolutely delicious, and a complete gusto for the senses)
> 
> *Tacos al pastor: Strangely, Tacos al pastor is a taco made of Kebab meat. A taco only made in the mexican Capital, except that they can have pineapple in them... please don´t ask for any of that, the author has enough hard time with these long-ass explanations...


	4. Chapter 2: Melancholy in a beautiful forest of death.

My body was sore and my forehead was drenched with sweat caused by the effort of running for my life, but I persist and I manage to stay awake to try to reach the giant man with swords in front of me, who had to be the best cosplayer of Dragon Age in all of the world, because even his voice and the structure of his face were equal to the Duncan of the game.

After seeing that I was not dead, he gave me a gesture of approval and then turned towards the door pulling his 2 swords from his back.

I could not understand what was happening, but soon a female voice spoke to me in English next to my head and I had to turn to see who it was.

"Do not worry, you're safe in here, the men and women outside are conscripts of the gray wardens, they know how to defend themselves, so we should be safe for a little while, in any case, it will be wise to cure you quickly , we have to go outside and secure the camp from the Darkspawn "- said the white-skinned woman in a serious and rigid manner.

\- "Pero que-?… *Clears throat*, W-what is happening o-out there ?, What?" - I said scared in English.

"Now, now, I need you to move you so I can see your back" – said the woman.

I was surprised that it was a young woman, no older than me, speaking in the foreign language with a slight accent that I could not put my finger on, but still I did what she asked.

Thanks, mum for teaching me English since I was 6 years old, if I did not practice it every day, I do not know if I would have understood her.

I turned on my good shoulder and gave her all the access to my back wound, I think I heard her make a surprise sound but I could not tell; Soon I felt some fingers touching my back and I felt a hand that was placed over my shoulder wound.

I shuddered in pain at the feeling that she put her hand directly over my wound and I wanted to protest, but she grabbed my head and pushed me on the bed applying some strength and spoke again.

"Listen to me, I'm not here to hurt you, alright? Just be still for a moment, I know how to help you. "-Speak to the woman with an now small American accent.

Without waiting for an answer, the woman with the white hat began to emit a kind of yellow light from her body and a warm and pleasant sensation ran through my body, I felt more than heat over the areas where the arrows had cut me.

Magic…

That was magic ... Thedas's magic ... I was in Thedas ... in the FUCKING Thedas ...  _no mames¡¡ ..._

My mind could not understand what was happening, it took several seconds to react.

I knew that the girl above me was using magic, and I wanted to see it, but to my disgrace she did not let me go of her hand, she just kept her hands on my head during all the time that the magic healing spell lasted; I had to settle for the strange sensation of my skin spreading and closing over the wound as if was nothing.

I could also feel how my muscles moved from inside and how they came together again, emanating a comfortable heat while doing it, as a kind of very fast and hot massage from inside my body.

For little more than a minute the strange magician girl said nothing, she just removed her hand from my head and placed it on my shoulder. My wound was healed.

"Ok, now this is a complicated part, do not move at all, promise?" - The girl in yellow clothes told me bluntly.

Then, the yellow light I saw in the room came out of his hands and began to shine with greater intensity, but strangely I did not feel any improvement in my wound except that nothing hurt anymore.

Then I saw that she opened her eyes in a very determined way and I felt like my muscles and part of my bones moved alone to join again and close my wound immediately, but this time there was no pleasant thermal sensation, only my muscles closing alone with no apparent reason, and almost as fast as it happened the wound was no longer bleeding, but a crust had formed on my shoulder.

"OK that will have to be enough for the moment, we need to go out and help the rest of the fighters, alright?" -Asked the small girl, and I do not know how to respond.

I did not want to go back out there where the damned undead there, those monsters had almost killed me not less than 5 minutes ago and I did not want to see them in my life ever again, I shook my head in a desperate manner, begin to be left alone, but the magician will have nothing of that.

"Ok look, I know they look rough, but we do not know how many  _Dark Spawn_  there are out there, and it's my duty to help them as much as I can, do you understand? If we do not come out, more people will die, and if they die you will be the next one; Just take your sword and go! "- The magician girl told me annoyingly, and after that, she hastened to take her cane and some potions that were nearby and pushed me towards the exit of the store

Is this really happening? Was I about to fight against tenebrous monsters? In the fucking Dragon Age fucking Origins? What the fuck? How did I get here? What the actual fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck ...

I had to put my disbelief in a corner, as the magician dragged me into a world of chaos and fighting that loomed in the area.

There were people fighting on all sides, the sounds of swords and shouts were heard everywhere, everything was full of dirt, which made it difficult for me to see beyond a few meters, and the torches of the camp hardly gave any light in the area.

I heard a man shout: "At the entrance In the entrance !, the Emissary is at the entrance!" And many shadows passed in front of me towards the screams of that kind, even the arcane girl that had to accompany me a moment ago disappeared between shadows.

But not all the gray wardens could hold struggles against the Dark Spawn that had already entered the camp. While many were better prepared for the fight, others were in serious trouble.

There were many monsters fighting against the wardens, although they did not seem very rough, the warrior experts were having trouble connecting the edges of their swords to the dammed things.

I could see on the left side a small human defending himself from the relentless attack of a dark Spawn using a heavy mass, shit he was wounded by the right arm, if I did not something to help the kid, he would be killed. Fucking hell!

A blow on my arm diverted me from the desperate defense of the child to my left, it was a guy with black hair and steel armor, He screams something in the face and pointed to a point in the camp with a large group of monsters. And as fast as it came, he disappeared among the sea of bodies of the battlefield.

When I moved my eyes to where he indicated, the boy had somehow dodged a hard blow to his body, but had had to throw his dough to the ground and now faced the creature with only 2 really small fists.

My body reacted alone and I ran to his aid.

Meanwhile, my eyes caught the battlefield very quickly, I tried to reason what was happening, in the scarce 2 seconds that took me to reach the child.

Many gray wardens were fighting with swords and shields against the monsters, some even defending as they could from the attack of more than one armed dark spawn. But there were also small groups of monsters gathered together and forming barriers with their shields and swords trying to hurt anyone who dared to get in the way. And I could not see where Duncan was.

Just then, I make it to where I saw the child falling and I noticed some blood dripping from his face and note what and his beard was bloody ... wait a minute ... A beard?, What the hell?

But then the monster saw me and with his huge weapons decided to charge us. Instinctively I grabbed my long sword and ran to block his attack before it took strength.

To my surprise the thing did not stop and I had to move my sword to try to block his attack, and the strength of the shock combined with my bad posture of feet, forced me to move to the side of the creature, who took advantage of my moment of dizziness to launch a second faster attack on me.

I concentrated my strength on not tearing the sword from my hands and I could barely block the second attack without getting hurt, but the creature did not get tired and a third attack just as powerful came right away, and this time I reacted by pure instinct and moved the sword to block the attack. But the worst happened, I only managed to avoid his attack, so that the strength of his sword would throw mine away from my hands and when I lost it ... I was left helpless, shit.

It happened so fast that I did not realize it, he just had to step forward and he had enough strength to throw a mortal blow to my body.

I have no choice but to roll to the side to escape his next attack. When I turned to see the creature, it only received me with a macabre smile, now it had me unprotected like the child of before. Am I the best rescue in the world or what? , fuck.

The creature did not waste time and just ran in my direction, all my instincts shout: "Run!", to try run as soon as I could, but I tripped because of the grass of the place and shorten our distances even more in the battle.

While I was still on my knees, the beast came closer and I could see the yellow glow of his eyes. He attacked me again raising his weapon over his head, I managed to predict the direction of his attack and barely escape his mortal dash to my head, but the monster knight modified its grip on the handle and gave me a powerful kick in the chest.

The air came out of my lungs, at the same time that blood came out on my forehead because of the cut that apparently did not heal so well, I felt my back kiss the ground and when I fell, I wanted to stand up to escape, but my arms were shaking of fear and I had to use all my strength of will to get up and run.

This was followed by seconds where the walking corpse was not amused by anything else, other than chasing me and playing the extreme version of cat and mouse among the camp furniture.

By the time we were about 10 seconds in from that game, a battle cry sounded by our side, and I could see how a small person was carrying my sword while screaming chillingly in a glorious bash attack the monster.

To my amazement, it took him less time than it took me to end up lying on the ground, to end the defenses of the dark monster and for his fourth blow he moved his hands over the grip and incrusted the blade on one side of his body, along with a small attack with a dagger in the head, killing the dammed creature in an instant.

I was completely overwhelmed by what had happened, I could not believe it, as if that was not enough, and only as a precautionary measure, he uses my sword to cut off the monster's head completely.

\- "You know human, if you do not know how to use a longsword, it is better not to use it in a real battle, you can die easily or worse, you can hurt someone more than the enemy, better retreat and look for an arrow or a shield to maintain the position. Defend the entry, if we kill the Genlock we can win! "Said the small person ... wait wait, that was a dwarf!

A FUCKING DWARF IN ARMOR!

Before I could say anything else, the dwarf took my sword and pounced on another small group of dark spawn monsters who had cornered humans with large metal shields.

I was stunned trying to understand everything that was happening, I had been cut in the head with a sword, I was in the middle of a damn medieval battlefield, I had almost died a few seconds ago, I was fighting monsters that look like dead bodies that have sharp teeth, and according to everything I saw, it was nothing more and nothing less than the damned fault of the game of Dragons Age Origins. What kind of bad joke is this? Was I in a comic? This was it? A fucking fanfic? What the hell?

To my dismay, another series of cries by my side showed me a group of guards who fell by sharp arrows from the top of a clearing next to the camp.

They were the same damned mini-versions of dark monsters that attacked me as I ran through the forest. They were pointing at us from above with bows and they were shooting everyone.

"!Burloks up, burlosks up! "- Some shouted.

A couple of demonic mini-archers began to shoot me from above, and I took it as a signal to get the hell out of there, again I could feel the arrows pass over my head while I was looking for some object big enough to cover my body from the arrows.

But then I saw some boxes inside a tent and I decided to run to get some cover, I have to throw myself into those boxes or risk feeling another blade penetrate my skin, all this did nothing but make my wound on my forehead take out more and more blood and hurt like hell.

A weapon ... I need a weapon ... a shield and a sword ... no, no, no! dam it, who was I trying to prove myself?I don't know how to use any of those ...I only know ... a bow ... I need a bow, I know how to use one ... I think ... maybe ... What did coach Castillo tell me back then? ... fuck I can not remember now…

Hidden in the store, I began to search desperately everywhere for a weapon ... but I could not see anything in the darkness of that place

But not even 5 seconds passed since I arrived when another man in light armor entered the store holding a bow and 3 arrows in his hand.

"We have to get rid of those Burloks from above before they do more damage!" - the man with brown skin shouted at me, as he turned to tell me something else, he immediately noticed my lack of weapons and asked me- "And where is your weapon shem?".

Scared and without an understanding of what was happening, I only knew how to move my head to tell him I did not know, he just turned around to see the arrows falling from above and took out an air of disappointment as he passed me his bow.

\- "Ok listen, take this and help me get rid of them, alright? Do not forget a bag with arrows, I only see 3 but it's better to bring extras" -the man said while grabbing another simpler bow from among the many boxes. When I turned around I could see one thing: He had long, pointed ears, and big and big eyes, elf It was a fucking,  _chinga tu madre es un piche elfo! Wey no mames!_  ,

Fucking Leonidas from south Rio Bravo, this guy almost looked like me!

\- "Ok look, with my bow you just have to aim with this hoop here, when they appear inside the hoop, it means you can hit them from such a short distance, you understand right?, now I'm going to use some smoke bombs and if it happens, "worse case scenario" and they approach us, I'm going to use my dagger to stop them, Ready ?! "

The truth be told, I wasn't, but the man did not give me time to answer, he threw his smoke bombs and hit me in the shoulder to follow him.

Without losing sight of his back, I ran among the shadows that caused his grenade and smelled of soot and coal. I begged God to know where we were going.

Soon we get to a rock from which (with some effort), we could access to where the mini-demons were and have an angle from which to bring them down with our arrows.

\- " Ok ready?, Get them all!" - The elf ordered me.

And for my great fortune, the fact of studying in a big University with a big Gym came with an advantage: Many sports clubs during the week, and guess which one I choose for my third year?

Archery

My 3 months as a member of the archery club served for something, after all, my muscles remembered somehow the position that had to be taken, but in the end this was much more difficult than I remembered, without a support gear, it was lot of work take the rope to my forehead and manage to aim at the Gerloks at the same time.

The elf man managed to shoot an arrow and have another one prepared before I could start aiming my first one, I was frustrated by that, but I remembered my classes and lightened a bit more my grip on the bow handle, I point above the torso of the Gurloks and let go the arrow.

I did not hit him in the head, but it hurt him in the torso, enough for him to throw his bow and turn his eyes to us. Before dying, the mini-corpse give us a horrible scream, but my elf companion finished him with an arrow to the eye shutting him for good.

When it finally fell down, the other 2 Gruloks saw us and began to point us.

I was preparing another arrow when the elf grabbed my arm and I saw him run higher up the mountain.

\- "They have us, move if you want to live¡ " – Scream the elf desperately.

Without much thought, I followed him until we reached an area where we could cover ourselves behind some trees, we continued to shoot arrows at the Gerlok as best as we could.

Everything became a chaos at that point, I load my bow with arrows and shoot the Genloks without aiming well, of the 3 shots I fired, only 2 connected with the nearest Genl, and one shot out of the armor of the diminutive darkspawn without causing him any harm.

When I went by my fourth arrow, the elf stopped me.

"We almost have no arrows left, just let me handle it  _shem_?!" – the tattooed warrior shout.

I felt bad when he said that, but he was right, turning to my box of arrows I note that we only had 3 left. If he failed again we were dead. It all depended in the elf's aim.

Fortunately, the next shot must have hit, he turned around and scream in my face: "I get him!"

My mind was really glad for a second, but then he grabbed another arrow, and again I remembered that we only had 2 more left. I was planning if I could do something else when the elf hit my shoulder.

"I do not see it, I do not see it!" - the elf shouted.

\- "Ho shit!" - I thought.

\- "We have to get out of here!" -Said the elf.

Soon we ran desperately in the direction we had come from, and we had little more ground to reach the exact same mound cliff where we first climb to get here

But then suddenly and from the bushes, the last Grelok jump out with his 2 daggers out at us. Screaming and scaring us to death.

Unfortunately, we were caught by surprise and I could only avoid his stabbing if I used my body to fall into the ravine and take the elf with me.

It wasn't much height from where we fell, a whole floor more or less, but it hurts like nothing the less, and my back definitely felt it. She scolded me with pain as I tried to get up at that moment to escape.

Again I was on the floor, bleeding from my face without being able to get up, I just wanted to give up and cry, but I just couldn't.

I heard screams in the background where I hear more people approaching, but all I could see was how the Grelock threw himself from above and ambushed the elf who was just as helpless as my, and who had to suddenly fight for his life against the bloody dagger wielding Grelock.

My world became slower as in the movies, and my head became very light as I tried to refocus the world around me.

I could see how the poor elf had more agility than the tiny ugly dwarf, but the fall and the Grelock had hurt him much more than me.

I tried to get up and help him but even with all my strength, it took me a long time to stand up, by the time I got to stand up in my feet the Grelok had cut part of the elf's leg and it had fallen to the ground in excruciating pain.

The Grelok took this opportunity and started to have fun using his kicks and his weight on the poor elf, his small attacks make him scream in pain and to the absolute delight of the monster while holding his dagger on his shoulder, cutting it off his arm little by little.

I concentrated as much as I could and with a lot of effort, I managed to connect a big kick to the little devil's side, kicking him off the elf warrior. I do not know if he thanked me, because the scary monster got up immediately after my attack and turn back to see me with red anger in his eyes.

_"¿Si cabrón?, ¡Pues igual chinga tu madre pendejo!-_ _(Ho yeah Mothefucker?, then fuck your mother all the fucking way back¡ you little sucker!"_  I shout back in Spanish. But I soon regretted it.

The Gremlok got angrier with me throwing himself over with his dagger, I tried to stop him using only my fists, but he just cut me more, the next thing I saw was his dagger stabbing me on the side of my shoulder and I felt the horrible pain of my bones splitting.

I screamed in pain while my world turned crimson red and this caused a great laugh to the dammed little monster, It hurt so much that I ended up on my knees again.

I turned to see him and the little bastard was slowly approaching me, savoring every moment that he could hurt me, and with his rotten teeth, he smiled at me, adding salt to the wound.

" _¡Bastardo infeliz, hijo de la chingada, pendejo, cabrón, infeliz, púdrete a la verga!"_ _(Bastard unhappy, son of a bitch, asshole, bastard, unhappy, bitch cock sucker¡)-_ I scream desperately with blood over my eye and holding the wound on my shoulder with my other arm.

This fucking monster was going to kill me and I couldn't do anything. I had a hatred so immense and so strong that I could not feel anything else in the whole world.

I wanted to crush that bastard, rip out every part of his body, and see his face in total agony while I did it.

Normally I was not a vindictive person, much less a resentful person, but at that moment, all the emotions I had kept repressed all this day, the stress, the frustration, and all my despair to understand what the  _fuck_  was happening, they managed to take control and they took over me.

That's when I feel an explosion of anger that comes from my hands, and it is so much pain that my shoulder wound falls asleep for a moment.

With no having to see it, I know that my hands and arms are covered by living fire, and at any other time in my life, I would have shouted scared like a 5-year-old girl, or jump out of fear screaming " _Hay no mames ¿que pedo?, ¿que chingados_?!" ( _What the fuck, what the fuck_?¡) But not now.

Now…

I have only one idea in my head:

Split open his mother fucker and his entire fucking family of monsters, full of shit that I had in front.

And that was what I was Planning to do.

In less than a second, I pounce on the minuscule Gremlock, and take his hand with my palms on fire and with pure brute force, tear the dagger from his hands and hold his head with the other.

The contact with the fire caused him to scream horribly in pain, brought out a non-human howl from his mouth.  _Verdad que no es tan divertido ahora cabrón_?  _(Is not so fucking funny now he? Motherfucker?)._

The next thing I knew, I took it from his head and tried to burst his eyes like 2 small grapes between my thumbs; I applied all my strength while trying to crush his head, and only stopped when the black blood began to sprout over his eyes. While all this was happening, the Genlock did not stop screaming and moving desperately to escape from my hold.

When his eyes were nothing but bloody pap, my anger led me to take his face back and start crushing his neck with my fists still on fire, and he tried to defend himself desperately using his long nails like little impromptu and black daggers, but his cuts didn't matter to me at all.

A single blow of my fire fist was enough to stop his arm moving, and 3 more made sure that I broke the bones in his arm.

After that, I only have very red, and very horrible memories of how I kept hitting the Genlok's head again and again and again, he was screaming and moving desperately while my blows of fire burned him alive

I hit him and hit him and hit him and hit him again and again, until the bastard just stopped fighting and his screams died hanged under me.

But still, I did not stop, I keep, throwing blows and blows with the load of my fury and fury inside me.

I kept hitting him until my muscles got tired, the flames went out and even after that I didn't stop, I hit him and hit him more and more, until my own knuckles got hurt in the joints, caused by hitting a mass of meat extremely thin that basically became the dirt of the floor.

When several minutes passed from my brutal attack, and now there was nothing left but a kind of bloodied and thin pap that had once been the head of a Genlok , I sat on a corpse with no head burned and smelled like a dead corpse burned.

At that moment, I felt this feeling of emptiness and abandonment.

After one last blow to the porridge on the ground, I gave myself a second to listen to what was happening around me, and I could tell that everything was extremely quiet, the clouds of dust were gone.

I could feel the presence of some people looking over me from behind, but I was very very tired at the moment, I just wanted to leave.

I tried to stand up, but I just managed to fall exhausted to the ground next to the corpse. Letting the mute pain of my body hug me.

I only now could look up towards the starry night and see for the first time the 2 moons of this world. They seemed to smile at me with their craters.

It was really happening, I was trapped in Thedas, I was a fucking character trapped in Thedas and worse, trapped in the fifth ruin ... fuck…FUUUUUUCK!.

I was crushed on the floor for a while, fighting so that the fatigue did not claim me. It was a huge effort since the darkness called me strongly, and I was about to surrender to Morpheus when Duncan appeared in front of me, full of blood and dirt, but completely stoic and serene.

\- "Estais bien?" - -( _Are thou ok?)-_ Ask Duncan in Spanish.

\- "..Si" - I answered without emotion and completely breathless.

\- "Ya veo, podeis descansar joven guerrero, os lo habeis ganado".-( _I see now, thou may rest young warrior, for thou have earned_ )-Answers him.

And after his words, I surrendered to the darkness of my eyes.

/ END OF CHAPTER 2 /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> / End of chapter notes: /
> 
> The author here, thank you for reading up to this point my story made in my spare time. As you know, I hope later I can start presenting each character in the story. Maybe not the DLC ones, but definitely the most important ones.
> 
> As you may see, my native idiom is Spanish, I write the fanfic in Spanish, then use google translator to translate all the document in general, then read it to change some aspects that I don't like, and finally use Grammary to fix the misspells that this process creates, before finally posting a chapter.
> 
> So please be patient dear reader.
> 
> .As I said before, I write this in my spare time, and I have more chapters ready, is just a question of sitting down, write them, translate them, fix them, check them and finally post them here.
> 
> (Or if in Spanish literally just post them here because I check that more quickly)  
> I hope that so far, my writing is of your pleasure and I promise to improve the tempo, is just so difficult to re-write some scenes that work perfectly un one idiom, just to be forced into making that perfect scene into a normal one, because of your own limitations to the idiom.
> 
> Again so sorry for my misspells, I promise I will improve…over time… I hope…


	5. Melancholy of a terminal patient.

My dreams were filled with horrible monsters and bloodied corpses everywhere, screams of despair and burned flesh was all I could see no matter where I looked.

But thanks to God, my conscience soon returned to me, and my senses began to pick up lights and noises in the tent where I was.

My back ached as if an elephant had crushed me, and my arms felt as if my nerves had exploded from within.

Every time I moved a finger, it hurt horribly, as if it had been broken. When I raised my arm to see it, my pain was so bad that I had to curse with the female of a dog for almost an entire minute before the pain subside.

Then I noticed a young girl next to me, it was the same mage that Duncan introduced me, she was standing next to me and she grabbed my hand to immediately put more healing magic on my body. I desperately need it.

Soon the pleasant sensation of warmth returned to me, but this time it seemed that it was harder to keep the spell on, her face looks troublesome somehow, besides the fact that I didn't feel that it repaired anything inside, she only applied a kind of magical analgesic against the pain. How strange, she can't repair what he can´t see?

Apparently, she had also lost the cloth hat she was wearing when we parted, now her brown hair decorated her head in a simple and shortcut to the side. She looked like a normal  _Wera*_  girl from my school.

\- "I see that someone is already awake, what a relief, I thought we would have to carry you to Ostagar like a bag of potatoes, but apparently you had just run out of mana, you got really worn out there, it's more than I expected from a mage of your age, you should be more careful in that, one day you will run out of luck, and it will be open-feast-season for the veil demons."-The girl scolds me, with an apologetic smile on her face.

I wasn't surprised by the fact that I was a mage, after all, reliving my dreams, again and again, I began to accept the fact that for some reason, I could use magic, that made me a mage in Thedas, I knew that I had to worry about it, but I was very tired at the time.

\- "Dond- where am I?" – I ask very dizzily in the foreign language.

\- "You are still in our camp, you fainted after finishing that Gremlock using all your magic on him, we brought you to my tent to try to heal you" -responded the mage

I open my eyes in a rush, that scares me, if she had used lyrium potions with me, this could get very ugly very soon-"Did you give me some Lily potions¡? "-I ask scared.

\- "No, of course not! We do not have many lyrium potions right now, to use them right and left, and if I was right and you were an apostate who escaped from the Magic circle before their Anguish, I just couldn't put the whole camp in danger in case a demon possessed you, I just couldn't take that risk"-The girl defended herself.

That calmed me down, I dropped myself into the bed, feeling my own anguish of the last days vanish, knowing that the next time I slept, a demon wouldn't t try to possess me in my dreams, it was something strangely relaxing in this new world.

The girl took advantage of my silence and spoke to me in an unusual way with a certain informality in her words - "Listen, I understand that you wouldn't want to show your powers while you are surrounded by strange people, but they are the  _Gray Wardens_ ; If you can use your combat magic somewhere, it's around them as they fight  _Darkspawn_  , you understand ?! "

His complaining face was painfully obvious; as if it was my fault I did not know I had those damn powers to invoke fire from my hands in the first place!

\- "... Sorry, the truth is that magic is not something I know how to use ... Actually, I didn't even know I was a mage until then" - I answered something insecure trying to be honest with her.

The female mage didn't answer for several seconds.

\- "... This is a joke, right? ... you didn't know you were a mage? But you're almost 30 years old! "

\- "HEY, I'm only 24, OK?!" - I answered furiously.

\- "How do you expect me to believe that you have never had an accident with magic in your life!?", Didn't anyone make you angry as a child and end up seeing your magic come out ?, Where the hell have you been all your life?"- She asks incredulously.

\- "I ... hem ..." - Shit, I was in trouble.

On the one hand, if I told her the truth at this time, she would believe that I really lost my mind or that I was a boy possessed by a demon and would set me on fire at that moment without blinking, I had to lie, any lie would be enough to get out of this.

\- "I was raised in a place where we do not know what magic is" -I answered, ok a half-truth will work the same...

\- "There is no place in this world that is free of magic, even the simplest commoners recognize it easily, you had to at least have heard of it before" -the mage keeps going, putting her hands on her chest, seeing my obvious lie.

Ok Sebas, lie better, and fast.

"Ok, ok, the truth is that I had never been angry enough to get fire from my hands, ok?, I had a simple life and I haven't had many problems and it just didn't happen, ok?" - I answered. That was the truth, but I had to omit the fact that the magic of this world was only part of a video game of mine...

That seemed to work. The mage just stared at me seriously for a moment.

\- "... So you're a noble?" - The mage asked in a very serious way as she looked into my eyes.

\- "Of course not!" - I thought to myself, but I restrained my mouth, if I didn't follow her game, She would discover very soon what was really happening and once I told her the truth, there would be no way to convince her that I wasn't possessed by a demon of sorts.

I had to start playing my cards well in a world where the penalty for stealing a loaf is losing the whole hand by the sword…Lying had to become my second nature if I wanted to have a chance to survive.

"Something like that ..." -I answered; Shit, this was going to be harder than I thought, half-truths will have to be for now.

Fortunately, that seemed to be enough for her.

\- "*sigh* ..., ok, I know when someone tries to hide a secret, and if isn't that you are a mage then, it must be something really big. I apologize for trying to get into your affairs. Getting into the plots of "The game" is not something that one looks forward to"-the mage told me a little more relaxed.

\- "But I'm afraid there's more bad news and I need you to accompany me with Duncan before it's too late in the day and we have to leave camp" -said the girl taking her stuff back, she then take my wrists and pull me out of bed, I just take a little squeal of pain for her action, my body was still sore  _chamaca_  *damn it!

-"Ho! I see you must have used too much mana and are still sore, I can make the sensation disappear, but it will take a little longer for your hands to heal completely. "- She answered.

That said, she spread her hands over my head and closed her eyes, she soon managed that make the yellow light on her hands and it began to run through my body again. After a minute, I was able to move my body without feeling any pain, although I still felt a numbness for my entire body.

The magic of this place kept surprising me every time, I had to learn more from her when I could ... I was a mage too after all.

"So…You said I have to talk to Duncan, right?" - I asked her. She turns to see me with my gaze fixed on her, and she notices that I was looking at her very seriously and with a worried tone.

\- "Do not worry, you're not in trouble, Duncan just wants to ask you a few questions and he said that once you finish with him, you can leave if you wish." - The girl said - "Ho and your clothes are inside your backpack next to your bed, they are somewhat burned but you'd better put them to leave the store, if you're really are a noble, they have to cost more than all my magic equipment."

I complied with her request, surprised that she believed that my clothes full of cartoons and holes, were worth more than his magic tunic.

With much help from the doctor-mage, I managed to stand up, put on my gray shirt on, (I still had my Spiderman pajamas on ) and leave the store. She accompanied me all the way, by my clear and petty request.

I take the opportunity to look around the camp and note that this wasn't anything like in the video game, everything was much more detailed, (yes, even more than DAI), and many more people moved around everywhere.

On one side I saw the elf-man who defeat with me those Gremlock last night, he was showing his wounds and healed by the campfire, while humans and elves saw them and sing a cheery song, surely about him as a hero while taking the first meal of a new day, he saw me and greeting me with his mug of beer when he noticed I looked at him from afar, and I returned the greeting as I continued on my way guided by the mage woman.

Soon I ran into the overbearing dwarf of last night, and he was talking to the human with dark hair about something, but they stopped for a moment when they noticed my presence. They looked at everything I have on, they didn't think I belonged to them, you damned semi- elites.

Even as I thought that I knew that the best thing was not to attract attention and I went on my merry way again.

But apparently, no matter where I went, my blue pajamas captured everyone's attention and they stared at me like I was a circus phenomenon. The murmurs were low, but they made me feel like they were shouting volumes about me and my self. Ho social anxiety, how much I missed thy cold embrace... thou are surely a cold-hearted bitch even in this time and period.

At last, we came to Duncan's tent and I slipped inside as soon as I could, I was a tall and big boy, so I always excelled in the room, (As much as I wanted, as it if I not). I learned to try to avoid attracting attention since I entered high school.

The fewer teenagers see you as a freak, the less chance there is that they will end up making jokes and pranks ...

Inside the tent, there were a few pieces of furniture and several papers, there were even a main table and a makeshift bed. Duncan welcomed us cheerfully after he stopped examining an armor that was on the table **.**

\- "Ho it´s you Amell, It seems that our guest has finally awakened from the sleep realm" - Duncan told us.

\- "This is it, my lord, I had to use a little more of my magic to cure the effects of magical wear out of him ... So please be careful, he is not ... in the best conditions s of right now to handle any strong emotions" - The mage answered, and I saw that he was about to continue speaking, but then she remembered something and used a pause to think his words better- "... With your permission, my lords".

\- "... I understand Solona, that will be all for the moment, you can go back to your store" -said the commander of the gray wardens.

\- "Very good" -say the girl with brown hair, then she turned to look me in the eye, I could see the concern in hers- "Take care of yourself, you hear?"-I was disconcerted by their strange response, but she was out before I could ask her anything more.

\- "... That was very strange, she is never so casual with people she doesn't yet know ..." -Duncan spoke in English.

And so, in a blink of an eye, the gray warden change his language to that of the Spanish people of Madrid-Spain in the 14 Century, with a different accent and a strange word here and there, but old Spanish non the least.

Like listening to a person speaking normally and then suddenly, they start to talk like Shakespeare.

-"Así que chico, mis subordinados me han dicho que habéis salido ayer en la noche desde las espesuras Kokary, gritando mientras erais perseguido por un pequeño ejercito de engendros tenebrosos a vuestras espaldas, ¿os molestaría explicaros? ".

("So kid, my subordinates told me that you came out of the Korcary Forest last night during, screaming while you were being chased by an army of Dark Spawn; Would you mind telling me that story?")- the gray warden spoke.

I was still surprised that Duncan knew how to speak Spanish, and even more so with the accent of the old motherland.

\- "Hablas mi idioma?" -

-(You can speak my language?)-I responded both in awe and surprise.  
  
 _///*Note from the Autor: From this point forward, all dialogues will be written in English, to facilitate your understanding in this specific version of the Fanfic.*///_

 

\- "Yes, that's right, even if I do not recognize the strange accent you have, I can understand you more or less in a well manner, my father taught me the native language of Rivani, and although I do not know exactly where you came from; Do not be surprised that I know where you are from, your skin color makes you stand out like a firefly in the middle of the night, the tanned flesh is very unusual in this parts "-Duncan said.

So this was not Spanish, but more an own version of Spanish from Thedas, based on Galician Spanish and with lighter accents in the vowels?, this was interesting. Another question was ... Tanned? What kind of political term is that?

\- "Please do not take it badly, I really think you are a good kid, but first there are some important issues that we must attend before late."-He says moving out of the way and revealing what was he analyzing before I enter.

-"Like this here for starters" –He pointed to the armor on the table. I recognized it.

It was my old armor

-"As you can see here, this armor comes with a seal of a guild on the chest, and I recognize it from my days with the wardens in Orlais, this armor especially.

It belongs to the veteran commander of the Gray Wardens, a certain Gerod Caron if I remember correctly; We were supposed to meet him in this place, but that was two days ag.o and without any trace so far we were starting to lose faith, until you came that is, will you care to explain this my dear friend? "- Say Duncan with an obvious accusatory tone in his voice.

This filled me with fear, I knew that had I to explain myself and quickly or else I risk losing my head- "No, no, no, no, no wait, it's not what you think!, I only found it in a dead guy in the lake, ok? And that happened loooong before I took his armor, I swear it"

\- "You removed the armor from his corpse!?" - The Gray Warden shouted in rage.

\- "NO¡, no, I meant that he was already dead when I found his camp in the woods, I just borrow it ok?" - I answered in my defense weaving my hands in fear.

-"And having stolen things from a dead man is any better? Are you not more than a vile thief? "- He screams at me.

... Fuck

\- "...What could I do? the guy was already dead, he didn´t need it, and I was surrounded by those monsters around the forest ..." - I answered trying to convince him.

"Mmm and what tells me that you were not the one who killed Commander Gerod and stole his equipment before you came screaming with us to save your skin?"-He asked me.

"Do I really look like an assassin¡?"-I ask him desperately.

"You should know that all Rivanenses are thieves in the bottom of their hearth. I really hope that that is not your best defense in this case kid" -Duncan said

"Ouch, that was… a little racist, but Ok, good point, my face really looks like a bad guy, but that doesn't explain the fact that I suck at fighting.

You saw me fight out there last night against those things, do I look like someone who can kill a veteran Gray Warden without any problem? "- I replied to Duncan.

"... Well ... Reason will not miss you, but I myself am a witness that it does not take much sometimes to win a fight, especially if you cheat and play dirty.

Say what tells me that it wasn't you and a couple of other friends, who murdered the commander and took his things, only to end up being massacred by the monsters and ending with you running in the forest to end up being saved by us?"-An annoying Duncan accused me.

"Duncan, I swear it, I didn't kill anyone" -I said begging and scared

"Well¡, hello there!, did we already know each other ?, no?, So you know my name and you use it with such ease, he? are we relatives? friends?" - Duncan answered and took out his dagger from among his clothes.

Oh shit, oh shit, what the hell have I just did?, I'm not supposed to know his name, stupid, stupid, stupid¡

I was losing, and very, very fast, I needed to put Duncan on my side and soon.

"No, no, no, just look, I-I just want to help ... ok? please listen, I can see things, I know things okay? things that happen, and could happen, bad things and good things.

Things that could help you win the war against those monsters.

You and your wardens, the war, even thing! Even things about you, that you don't even know about yourself!, please believe it, please "-I responded to the defense after seeing him bring his dagger to my neck.

"Are you a damn spy!?" - The gray guard shouted at me, bringing the blade closer to my flesh.

"NO!" - I replied scared.

"THEN EXPLAIN YOURSELF!, DON'T EVEN THINK IN LYING TO ME OR I SWEAR KID¡" – Duncan say screaming at my face.

Lie Sebastian, LIE¡

"I CAN SEE THE FUTURE!" - I answered scared and without thinking.

That would not end well, but at least it stopped him from killing me.

Duncan stared at me for a second.

\- "... You are a god damned liar, And a spy¡" Duncan said before he pounce on me.

Shit, say something, say something¡, what do we know about him? ... ok it's all I have so he does not kill me.

\- "I KNOW YOU LISTEN TO THE VOICES OF THE ARCHEDEMONY SINGING IN YOUR DREAMS!" - I scream scared and covering my face with my arms.

Duncan just stopped and looked at me incredulously.

-"...How do you know that?; only a Gray Warden knows about the Arch - Demon's song " -he said in a low serious voice.

\- "Because I've seen it before, it's my dreams, as clear as day, a huge Dark Dragon that would kill everyone if we left it" -I answered, I knew I wanted more, but saying too much was very dangerous, I had to think very well my words-

"And I see you defending yourself and sacrificing yourself to save us all, you offer yourself to do it because your end was fast approaching"- I said trembling and leaning on a makeshift chair, fighting against the humidity of my eyes and praying to the sky that the giant man would not hurt me.

Duncan is incredulous in the tent, still as a stone, he lowers his arms and keeps his dagger at his waist.

My white lie has convinced him. I kept fighting to control my tears.

-"Are you one of the seers of Rivani?"- Ask Duncan not yet convinced.

!Loteria¡* I could use this¡- "Yeah, something like that ." - I replied trying to see very serious.

-"Quick, what will we eat for dinner today?" - I ask the armed man.

Damn it, cheat with intelligence...

I had to lie- "It does not work like that Duncan, I can not ... * sigh *.

I can not see every movement and every possible action that can happen, I can only see some things that can happen in the future, it does not have to be like like that at all.

I see a possible future, and sometimes is something important, some times is not. I can't control it yet"-I answered, I was lying a bit in this, but I showed enough confidence not to mislead him.

\- "... I see. Then I guess you already know what I'm going to say, right? ..." – Duncan say in a very serious manner.

\- "What do you mean?" – Ask confused and somewhat afraid.

Duncan took a deep breath.

\- " Amell informed me what happened in the battle last night.

You had injuries in your upper back, you had several cuts in the head and arms, an ugly one in the upper back.

Also, your magical Berserker attack didn't help you much to prevent the blood from spreading, and I fear it was the blood of a Dark Spawn ... "- Duncan explain.

Ho no, ho no, please, this is not true, this isn't happening.

I felt my blood escape my face.

This is not happening, this is not happening, fuck, fuck, fuck...

\- "We also found some in your neck, not all were infected, but I'm afraid many have changed in color, they were all black, you must know what it means." – The warden explains.

\- "Ee-am I, am I infected wit- with the plague of the Dark Spawn?" - I asked stuttering and scared.

\- "If I'm afraid that's the way it is. I'm so sorry." - Duncan answered.

-"Dios mio…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter Notes:
> 
> *-Wera: A mexican slang term, for a woman of white skin.
> 
> *-Chamaca: A small and cheery girl, that likes to play pranks in others./ A synonym of a little girl, chica, pequeña, niña, etc.
> 
> *-Loteria: A bingo-like game, that uses some traditional Mexican images like moons, drunk men, watermelons, and random objects. In order to win, one must make a line or a row with those images and scream ¡Loteria!


	6. Chapter 4 Melancholy in the good news

//  ** _Chapter_**   ** _4_**  //  **Melancholy in**   **the good news.**  //

 

After hearing Duncan’s response, my world fell apart.

He approached me and grabbed my arm to keep me from falling, but I could only think of one thing: I was going to die.

Later in the day, tomorrow, in a week or a few days, it didn’t matter how much, but sooner or later, the disease would kill me.

My body was being infected by the disease of the Dark Spawn, and if I focused on it, I could feel it growing inside me. Consuming me from the inside and getting bigger… stronger ... It was truly horrible.

There was no way I could be cured soon enough, I knew that in theory, the cure for the Dark Spawn disease was to take the blood of a Great Green Dragon, but I didn’t remember the specific details and I didn’t know where to find a Great Green Dragon at this moment, and less if I could get his blood or if I would have to kill it alone.

That left me with only one possible solution: To become a Gray Warden.

I would have to consume the blood of a recently dead zombie and join my body with the swarm of parasites that were those creatures of nightmares.

Oh cruel destiny, why do you expand with a poor chubby guy like me? What did I do to deserve this!?

(What I did in my freshman year doesn’t count, ok?).

Duncan spoke to me in his Spanish accent.

\- "Worry not, young friend, you are in the best possible place for cases like this and as a Commander of the Gray Wardens I can offer you an invitation to join the ranks of-"

\- "I accept" -I answered without blinking and looking him in the eyes seriously.

\- "Okay, you didn’t let me finish" -he replied in amazement.

\- "¡And what other fucking option I have!? If I don’t take the blood of a damned Dark Spawns, ¡I will die!"

\- "... you are really are a seer" - Duncan replied, surely he didn’t know many people who knew what the initiation of a gray Warden was like, and much less that someone who was was anxious to take it - "Although it is true that what do you say, I can offer you a better way if you will like "

\- "No thanks, I prefer to keep breathing, just let me take the blood of some corpse from outside and I will come back with you right away ..." - I responded discouraged and panicking.

\- "I'm afraid it's not so easy, if someone sees you drinking blood from those corpses, they may want to cut your head off, for acting so strange and I could not stop them, not all of them at least."- Duncan said.

\- "Then what do you want me to do!?" - I asked scared.

\- "First of all calm yourself down and breathe deeply; I have something for you and in case you didn’t know, !hoo my great seer¡, the men and women outside, still are just simple recruits for the Gray Wardens, and they still have to go through their initiation

A friend is waiting for us in Ostagar, that is a 2 days away trip, and I have a remedy that will help you with your condition, and still manage to arrive at Lathering on time."-Duncan explained.

\- "The remedy of the Dalish leader ?" .- I asked him remembering the time I played with a Dalish thief elf;  In retrospect, I was letting my mouth speak before my brain, I must star to filtering more things that I shouldn’t tell the people of this time.

\- "Again you are right there; Come on, take a little of the remedy and with that, you can get to Ostagar without problems." - Duncan said giving me a bottle with a strange ointment.

\- "You see, the plan is to reveal to all the recruits the truth of initiation in Ostagar, as to not give them time to run away if they change their mind.

And also according to some scribes of Weisshaupt Fortress, more fresh blood samples could help you in your chances of… not to die in the initiation "- He continued speaking.

\- "Do you mean that the fresher the blood is, the more chances for survival does one have?" - I asked the gray Warden.

\- "Not exactly young friend, each body is different, but I know that people with ... big bones like you are better suited for the initiation with fresh blood, something that the power of ruin cannot deal with so much fat, I mean... meat, and so the effect is trapped between the body’s fat and ends up coming out of you naturally after a few days."- Said Duncan, he says chubby isn’t? ouch.

\- "But well it is still not very safe either way, skinny or fat, the blood of the dark creatures acts differently with everyone and the condemnation ends up being the same when one takes the blood of those creatures. 

You'll be dead or coursed for life and then dead, I'm sorry, really, but that's the way things are. "- Duncan said returning to his serious look. 

-"In any case, I really think that that will be the best time for you to join us." - Explain the Warden.

His explanation relaxed me a little; But after thinking it over and remembering the number of deaths that occur in these acts, I return to fear.

\- "And do you really think I will survive if I take the blood of a dark spawn?,  Don’t you think I need much more muscle to withstand the pain that is the initiation?" - I asked.

Duncan looked at me very seriously for a second and after getting a little air he replied:

\- "If you want the truth, I can tell you stories of children younger than you, they were the only ones to survive the rite among thousands of candidates and I can also tell you stories of how Gray Wardens, planned their lives, sure to survive like their parents or grandparents before them only to be the only ones to fall dead.

In truth, I would like to tell you that if you do, you will definitely succeed.

But truly, everything depends on the individual person and the Maker’s will. And whoever tells you something else, is lying"- Duncan spoke in a grave voice.

…Duncan sucks at this... of being a comforting… guy.

\- "What I know for certainty" - continued the gray Warden - "Is that if you don’t even try, sooner or later, the disease will consume you from within, in agony and pain.”

Shit, He was right… at least the initiation gave me a small chance to try.

\- " _Hay madres_... why is that all of my options are shitty ones?; Alright, I understand. What do we do now?" - I asked my now-soon-to-be-boss.

\- "Truth be told… I'm not sure, I thought I'd have to try harder to convince you to join us for a little while, but now ... I don’t ... tell me, what spells do you know?" - Duncan said.

"None." - I replied.

"Stop joking young one, I've seen what you can do you with those fists of yours, I know you are a Mage, you have to know some secret spell of the oracles of Rivanni." - Duncan said.

"I'm sorry Duncan, but I really didn’t know I could use magic until yesterday"

"But how? The priestesses didn’t teach you to use your gift? If you have told me that you are a powerful Seer¡ "- Duncan complained.

"Being a seer has nothing to do with being a Mage, okay? Many people have the gift of seeing or feeling things that will happen soon or in the future! Okay?, it's called a hitch and that’s not a reason to be a Mage! "- I shouted.

\- "You speak truly?" - Duncan asked me.

Ok, I had to lie, I had dug this hole and now I had to get out of it, if I said something that I was convinced of or at least had some reason, I could get away with of it.

\- "Yes indeed, but it's just that they just don’t know how to read these feelings well, apart from that I can only see them in my dreams, and I don’t go everywhere screaming for them to find me, If I did it, the Templars will up locking me up in the magic tower, do you understand?"

"I see ... a Mage who can not take care of himself and a Gray Warden who cannot fight; You are a whole chip aren’t you?"- The Warden answered me.

"I'm sorry, Duncan," I replied, lamenting myself for my lack of a Gym Card.

"Okay, it's not your fault ... hem ... How do you say you're named?" - Duncan said.

"I'm Sebastian, Raul Sebastian Vargas Almeida , but you can call me whatever you want, boss" -I answered.

"Okay, Sebastian, truthful, I'm a bit busy with all this of a new Ruin, so please listen, I'll spread the word of you so everyone in the camp will treat you with fairly.

Now you'll be one of us, understand?, in return, you help me with your gift of seer to create strategies and keep everything in order where we need it, and please don’t talk about your gift with others. Just when you are alone with me"-Duncan told me.

I nodded with gusto.

\- "Very well, you can begin by indicating where is the camp of Commander Gerod was, we had messages from the Gray Wardens of Orlais and he should have much more equipment that could help us to stop the Ruin." - Duncan indicated.

Soon Duncan takes out from a drawer a map of the area and he told me to show him where the camp was, I told him he was near a lake but I could not tell him exactly, he said it was okay, that there was only one lake nearby and with my help we could return to the camp by the first light of the sun.

This was followed by a comic scene, where when we push the doors of the tent, we ran into a lot of the recruits trying to spy the tent and were very surprised when they saw us leave in awe.

\- "Que creis que estais- ?,  *****  Settles  **the throat ***  , sorry ... What do you think they are doing?" - Duncan asked the recruits, but his question started with the native language of Rivani: Spanish, and after a Quick fix, he returned to his normal accent and continued speaking with the common language of the games, English.

"A thousand pardons Duncan, but we heard shouting inside and we didn’t know what had happened, we tried to see if you had problems, but we could only guess what was happening because you were talking with that strange foreign language" -Speak the dwarf with a tattoo on her face.

\- "Where the hell was that dialect?, And who is he ?, Please tell me you're not going to recruit for the Gray Wardens, or what?" - I speak the elf woman who was at his side.

\- "Hey!" - I complained, she kept talking without paying me any attention.

The elf ignored me- "Look at him! Just look at him! He's a good for nothing and he's morbidly fat, I assure you that he's an abusive noble with power and that he escaped from his parents' house to seek an easy life without rules "- The elf kept moving showing how much she disliked my person-" Surely he has not worked a single day in his life. Why should we allow him to stay with us the night? "-Exclaimed the golden-haired woman ... ouch ... I felt offended.

\- "SUFFICIENT KALLIA".- Grunt Duncan .- "I have the right to recruit whoever I like best !, and if you don’t like my decisions you can return to Denerim to hang you in the square from the ankles. Until then I hope that everyone in my camp will treat him with the same respect as any other in this camp, understood? "- Duncan complained.

\- "... If my commander desires" -the two answered in unison. Without much desire in truth. 

\- "Very well, then, as punishment, you two must accompany us tomorrow for the gear of Commander Garod near the lake, we left before sunrise. The forest is not safe so be prepared to have problems. "- The gray Warden responded in a military voice, it was obvious who was the one in charge around here. Duncan would not let anyone insubordinate him.

"... Is Commander Garod dead?" - the dwarf woman asked.

Duncan showed eyes of astonishment and I think for a second that he had been wrong, but he just blinked and his eyes were the same old eyes again.

"It's a long story, but for the time being." Duncan turned to see me. "Sebastian, I'm going to need you to go to Amell's tent, our Mage Warden, and explain her your situation, she'll know what to do with you, I have to inform everyone what happened."

"I understand Duncan, are you sure you don’t need help?" - I asked him.

"Not, for now, Sebastian, I will inform Amell of my plans regarding you, please go talk to her and rest for tomorrow, I feel it will be a long day and as for the two of you ..."

And with that, I immediately retired to Amell's tent, I found her inside on an improvised hammock, she is reading one of those gigantic books when she seer me.

\- "Ho it’s you, so you decided to stay?, Duncan let you join us?!" - Asked excited the Mage, who jumped from his bed to meet me at the door.

\- "Yeah, something like that, Duncan says I can stay here for a while, I will try to become a Gray Warden as soon as we get to Ostagar, he also gave me some of the medicine he got for the elves for my ... condition." - I explained to Amell.

\- "Wow, so you know... I'm sorry, I know it's not easy to take, but I'm glad that you join us in the Gray Warden, finally I'll have someone to talk about magic without believing that his face will explode at any time "-said the human.

\- "Speaking of magic, I wanted to talk to you about it" -

\- "Ho?, Ready for your first magic lesson?" - Amell asked me.

\- "Yes, the truth is that I have been thinking about it, and if the king is gathering an army to fight in Ostagar, he most likely will have many Mages in that place and where there are many Mages ..."

\- "There are many Templars ... Yes." - Amell answered.

\- "Si, I can not let them see me throwing fire and lightning in the middle of a camp full of people if they suspect for a second that I can’t control my magic" -I turned to see my wounded hands.

Amell just stared at me very seriously for a second, just nodded.

\- "Hopefully it doesn’t have to reach such an extreme, but your words are right, as soon as you can maintain control of your powers, then much better." - La Maga answered.

\- "Ok, let's start with something simple, I have to go on an expedition tomorrow morning, so tell me, what is the first thing that an adult Mage should learn?" - I asked anxiously.

She opened her eyes in amazement and brought her hand to her white chin as if thinking for a second.

\- "... The truth is that I don’t know" -Responded her.

\- "How!" - I asked incredulously- "Aren’t you supposed to teach all the Mages in the circle regardless of their abilities?"

\- "Yes, but is normal children who have to learn to control their magic ability, the older Mages who don’t enter the circle ... usually fall for their own powers or for the Templars who hunt them for being apostates ..." – The girl answered depressed.

\- "Honestly I don’t know where to start teaching you Sebastian, I had heard stories like yours in Tevinter, but I never expected to see them in my own flesh. 

An adult Mage simply doesn’t learn like a child and I can not teach you like an adult Mage from the circle because you don’t know anything about anything. 

Apart from that, I don’t have the equipment to teach you properly, here I have potions and weapons, not books and ink to take notes.

The stories of Mages who learn outside the circle are full of endings where they end up turned into demonic abominations or destroyed by their own magic for not preparing everything well or culminating in their destruction by their own hand "-Explain Amell.

\- "And do you think it's true?" - I asked the Mage afraid that this was my destiny.

\- "I think it's propaganda that gives us the Circle to never try to escape the tower, but if I'm honest I think it's very possible that that really happens." - Said Amell.

\- "Wow ... Have you ever been told that you are someone who knows how to comfort people?" - Ask.

\- "Not the truth is that I have not ..." - She said.

\- "It's for a good reason!" – I exclaimed without shouting, but with sparks coming out of my hands.  Ho no fuck, not now.

Amell was watching me expectantly of my reaction and had his hand in a defensive position, I think I notice my sparks, I had to reverse the situation and fast.

\- "Ok, calm down please, I truthfully don’t want to become a master of the arcane overnight, just help me to manage my powers before arriving in Ostagar" -I answered sincere and calm

\- "Ho Maker ..." -the Mage replied.- "Sebastian, 2 days is very little time to teach anyone anything useful magic ..."

\- "Well, I have no other choice. Amell, Duncan and the other Wardens will be arriving in Ostagar in 2 nights and there will be many Templars in that place. If you can not help me control these cases of crazy fingers, I may end up dead before Duncan can intercede for me and it's not a good idea to call a fight in the middle of a battle, "I replied to the Mage.

\- "By the shorts of the Maker Sebastian, I don’t do miracles!" - Shout the Mage

Note that even with her anger, sparks didn’t leave her hands, what I saw is how he immediately put his hand to his mouth and took a breath to control herself.

\- "... ok, I ... I'll think of something ... but you better get me another sleeping bag if you intend to sleep in my store.

I stared at her for a moment ... were we going to sleep together?

\- "Look, if you want me to teach you how to control your powers, we better use all the time available, and that implies starting from now, do you understand?, also lose care, you're not exactly what I'm looking for in a partner" - Responded the girl taking the hands to the chest and doing a gesture . I didn’t understand it well.

\- "Doesn’t bother you at sleeping with a strange man in the same tent?" - I asked surprised.

\- "Of course not" -I turn to look into my eyes- "I know how to defend myself and at the end of everything, Mages have to help each other…

I already have lost a friend before, when I didn´t support him…

If we don’t help each other, who else will?, so if you ask me to help you save your head from the pyre, I don’t see why social norms should matter to me "-said Amell with great passion in his eyes

She looked at me a second and quickly turned around to look for something in her drawer. I had a great feeling of camaraderie and admiration for the girl, she really believed in what she was doing and could feel it.

\- "... Thank you Amell, you are a really good person" -I answered with the truth

She tried to accommodate her feelings and not show anything, but she ultimate fail, and without taking her eyes off her papers she said- "... Go outside and look for someone to give you a comfortable bedroll, I'll take care of this, okay?"

Without saying anything else, I opened the store and went to look for what he asked me in the camp, and it was not difficult, I could see that there were more people than I remembered, surely many of them were already full-fledged gray Wardens, I saw it in his armor, but it was still impressive.

Soon the grocer gave me an old semi-clean sleeping bag and a change of linen cloth, Lino I think, that reminded me of the uniforms worn by PEMEX employees at the gas stations in the city.

What surprised me most, were the black boots that she simply gave me.

\- "So that you have something to wear that doesn’t attract the attention of all the Dark Spawn in the forest and you can leave a battle with your limbs intact" -the manager told me.

I could not believe my luck, I almost cried holding those boots.

I remember looking for hours in the center of the city to find shoes of my size, and this woman without having the big clothing corporations behind her, takes out a box and gives me the boots as if was nothing.

I almost cried again when I tried them on, (I'm finally free of those disgusting cheap plastic Crox!) ... and then I remember that in these times the shoes are no different for the left or the right foot.

Ouch, they squeeze me a bit from the arch of my foot and under my big toe, but even so, it's better than walking with shoes that let the earth enter through their holes.

After trial and error, I manage to return to the store and Amell is already waiting for me.

\- "Very good Sebastian, please come in, the lessons are about to begin ..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, being really into the new job and life, anyway, happy new year and best wishes.


End file.
